If I Were Capable of Producing Tears
by yummycookies222
Summary: Prometheus one-shot. David always thought he was as emotionless as everyone told him he was. However there's one girl who seems to think differently. David/Oc


**Okay so it's been a really long time since I've posted anything on here. However I just saw Prometheus and I just couldn't resist. Anyways, this story kind of sort of has spoilers for the movie but nothing major. Also if you haven't seen the movie you'll probably be confused as to what's going on. All the scenes jump around and I just wanted the story to focus on David and my OC. Also I don't own anything from Aliens or Prometheus, so no copyright infringement intended.**

If I Were Capable of Producing Tears

"Why are you doing this?" Luna asked sadly.

Confused David gave her a questioning look. Was it not clear to her? Didn't she already know?

"I assume you mean why am I going on the mission?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered kindly although she seemed rather upset.

"Because it's what my father wanted," he explained simply.

"So you do everything he tells you to do?" she demanded in exasperation.

If he had been human David would have most certainly sighed at that moment. Luna's behavior always intrigued David; she continued to insist that he was human even though she knew perfectly well that he wasn't. She always got upset when others treated him differently than they would a human being.

"I am programmed to obey him," David replied patiently.

"It's stupid and dangerous," she stated irritably. "You shouldn't have to go if you don't want to."

"The idea of wanting is lost on me," he replied. "I simply do what is wanted of me."

"Well, I want you to make your own decisions."

"Luckily my father's commands override yours," he said. "Otherwise I would be very confused as to what I should do with myself."

"Please don't go," she pleaded. "Stay here on Earth where it's safe."

"I'm sorry Luna, but I have to."

Her eyes narrowed in determination as she clenched her fists with frustration.

"Then I'm going too!" she declared.

After a long pause David said, "Very well." He didn't know what else to say. Honestly he didn't want her to go, he would much prefer if she stayed on Earth where it was safe.

...

"Absolutely not," Vickers stated. "Why should I even take you? You have nothing to contribute to this expedition."

Frowning Luna said, "I could pilot the ship."

"We already have a pilot along with two copilots. Not to mention your piloting license expired five years ago."

"Keep up maintenance."

"That's what David is for."

"Please just take me, I won't get in the way I promise," Luna begged. "There's nothing for me here without you and David."

"You do realize he's an android right?" Vickers asked.

"He's my friend," she said.

"That isn't emotionally capable of giving you any sort of companionship!" Vickers snapped. "You've attached yourself to a machine! Machines can't be someone's bff."

"Well, he happens to be my bff and I don't want to be on this planet if he's not on it with me. Not to mention I'd miss you too," she added more politely.

"Fine you can go," she said.

"Yes!" Luna cried cheering happily.

"Only so you can finally learn this supposed friendship between you and David is incredibly misconceived. It's an illusion and you need to learn that. Out there his priority will be the mission and you will have no part in it. Once you realize that you'll finally be able to move on."

"Yeah, yeah who cares? I'm going to space!" she declared excitedly.

...

Staring at the cryostasis pods Luna felt rather distressed. She barely even got a tour of the ship. All she had time to do was drop her stuff in her room then she was immediately taken to the pod room. Looking around she noticed that some others were staring at them rather warily as well.

"Nervous?"

Turning around Luna was pleased to see David standing beside her.

"I'm going to be asleep for a really long time aren't I?" she asked.

"Estimated time two years and forty days," he stated coolly.

Sighing she looked down at the pod nervously.

"Don't worry I'll be watching over you the whole time you'll be perfectly safe," he assured her.

"I know that I just… it's bizarre," she stated. "It's like being in a coma."

"Without the head injury," David added. "Also your body won't age while you're in the pod."

He could tell that nothing he had said had given her comfort. Gazing at her he calculated what he could say in order to make her feel better.

"You'll have your dreams," he mentioned. "Whenever you have a good one you always like to describe them to me. I'm sure they will be enjoyable and knowing you probably wild."

She laughed a little bit, but he could tell that she was still frightened. Instinctively he reached his hand and wrapped it around hers. Staring at Luna he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll be all right I promise," he told her.

Staring at their hands in bewilderment he pulled his arm out of her grasp. Confused he didn't understand why he had felt the urge to do that. He wasn't even supposed to have urges.

After everyone was stripped down to standard white undergarments the crew awaited to be put into their pods. Deciding to make Luna the last one he had to put under he began to take care of everyone else. David didn't want her to be quickly forced to go in not to mention he wished to talk to her one last time. After all they weren't going to be having a conversation for another two years. Finally everyone had been put into cryostasis except for Luna. She stood nervously with her half naked body exposed to him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the other side," she murmured nervously.

"I suppose so," he told her.

"Oh, I didn't even think about you," she exclaimed. "You're going to be all alone."

"Solitude will not disturb me," he stated.

"If you say so," she replied. "It would make me sad. I'd probably go crazy."

"Well, you get to sleep so we won't have to worry about that," he told her. Reaching his hand out he placed it delicately on her cheek and stroked her hair behind her ear. Bewildered by his behavior once again, he removed his hand from her.

Helping her onto the pod he felt her body tremble at his touch. Scooping her up he gently laid her down. As she looked up at him nervously he wished she wouldn't even have to go through this experience in the first place.

"Why are you going if you're so frightened?" he questioned.

"You're my friend David," she explained. "I don't want to leave you."

Unsure of how to respond he merely told her, "Sweet dreams." Then he closed the pod and turned it on. Eventually the nervous expression turned into a groggy one as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

Walking into the pod room David found himself drawn to Luna. With the cryostasis helmet he was able to watch her dreams. Wanting to see what she saw in her sleep he established a connection between her and her neuron system.

The habit continued on throughout the rest of the journey. Occasionally he would spy on dreams from other members of the crew, but he mainly focused on Luna. Most of her dreams where quite ludicrous such as when she had the ability to fly and used it to save the world. Another interesting one was when she was climbing a mountain of chocolate in order to reach a paradise of desserts. During the journey an army of cauliflowers and squashes (her least favorite vegetables) attempted to stop her. There were others that David was unsure how to make of them. Luna also had several dreams that consisted of intimate moments between her and a male companion.

Whenever he saw Luna dreaming that she was kissing another man David found himself no longer wanting to continue watching. He wasn't aware whether or not the dreams became sexual he always left before they had a chance to. However one time it had happened again and just as David was about to leave the man Luna was kissing had turned into him.

David watched the entire dream, intrigued by the image of him and Luna having such a private moment. Nothing further happened beyond long and intense kissing, which he believed humans would call "making out".

"I love you Luna," his dream self told the dream Luna.

"I love you too," she told him with a smile.

Eventually it ended and the dream shifted to Luna fighting a dragon with a flaming sword. Perhaps she was aware that her and David could never truly have intercourse or maybe her sleeping mind was innocent. Either way that particular dream hadn't become sexual.

Unsure what to think of that dream David sat in Vickers' bedroom. Why would Luna even dream that sort of thing? Eager to know he researched a mental analysis of dreams even though he was supposed to be studying other world languages at the moment. He discovered that it most likely denoted that Luna had some sort of romantic feelings for him. Although he was worried that was probably the case, he had a good sense of confirmation now.

Concerned he didn't know what to make of such a realization. Of course if it was true, the two of them could never be together. He wasn't human, he didn't have the desires she had and he could never fulfill hers.

...

When the day finally came for everyone to wake up he was pleased to be able to wake up Luna. The young girl did not respond well to the sudden change of state. Immediately she began coughing and vomiting. Assisting her, he gave her a cup to puke in and a blanket to keep her warm.

"Your body is in shock and adjusting to the pain it's perfectly normal," he assured her as he wrapped his arms around hers. "You'll be okay."

"Thanks," she muttered before she vomited once again.

He moved on to wake up the others but he kept his eyes on Luna in order to see how she was doing. Although she seemed rather weak, she looked as if she was beginning to adjust.

"Why are you troubled?" David asked once he was alone with Luna. "Are you upset that you can't go?"

"I already knew I couldn't," she stated. "It just bothers me how rudely everyone treats you."

"You mean how the others keep mentioning that I have no emotions?" he asked.

"You have emotions David," she said. "Just because you're an android doesn't mean you deserve to be treated differently."

"What makes you so sure that I have emotions?" he questioned curious to find out why Luna continued to believe that he had human qualities.

"You pause when you're troubled," she explained. "I can tell you're upset whenever you have to do something you don't wish to do. You've also held my hand before."

Thinking about her words he wondered if her observations held any significance. He had always been told that he had no soul and that he had no concept of human emotion. Since his creation he had been taught to believe that the only human thing about him was that he looked like one.

"David come here!" Elizabeth called him over.

Looking back at Luna he wished he didn't have to depart.

"I have to go," he told her. "I'll see you when I get back."

...

After drugging Charlie, David headed over to Luna's room. Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer it. She smiled when she saw him and immediately invited him in.

"So how's the planet?" she asked.

"Fascinating," he immediately replied.

"It looks creepy to me," she replied. "Charlie seems disappointed."

"Well, he's the only one. The others are all surprised and Elizabeth is ecstatic."

"I'll just be happy when we can go home," she murmured lying down on her bed.

Hesitant he made his way to lie beside her. Moving onto the bed he adjusted himself to lie down. At first he merely stared at the ceiling but then he turned to look at Luna instead.

"Do you truly think I'm capable of having…emotions?" he asked her.

"Of course," she told him. "Can you honestly tell me what you're thinking about right now?"

"I would prefer not to say," he replied as his thoughts drifted away from Luna's dream about the two of them kissing.

"So you're embarrassed," she stated.

"I suppose you could say that," he replied wondering if that was truly how he felt. After all he was concerned what Luna would think of him once she found out that he had watched her dreams when she had been sleeping.

"What do you think of me Luna?" he asked.

"I think you're a great guy," she told him. "You're an incredibly kind and helpful friend. I'm very glad to have met you."

"And is that all?" he inquired eager to hear what she would have to say next.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

Leaning in he planted a light kiss on her lips. When he pulled away she seemed rather pleased. However her expression quickly turned to worry and distress.

"What if this isn't right?" she asked worriedly. "Maybe we aren't supposed to be more than friends. I mean we can't…"

"If you don't want to I understand," he assured her. "However I think I finally realized how much you mean to me. We can figure this out." Reaching his hand out he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. When she remained silent he gave her another kiss. This time she didn't intend to fight him off. Instead she returned the kiss lovingly. Wrapping his arms around her waist he held her close finally understanding what happiness felt like.

...

"Luna, Luna are you there?" David called using the radio transmitter. As his decapitated head lay on the floor he waited in distress for an answer.

"She's dead David," Elizabeth answered. "I couldn't stop it from…" She left the sentence unfinished, unable to further describe the scene.

Frowning David stared off wishing that Luna could still be alive. After so many years he had spent with her, she was gone. Luna was gone and he had helped cause her death. If his body were capable of producing tears the floor would have been soaked with them.


End file.
